


Purple Frosting

by SpruceOutOfFive



Series: Sterek Week 2020 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ace Sterek Week 2020, Asexual Derek Hale, Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sterek Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpruceOutOfFive/pseuds/SpruceOutOfFive
Summary: It's Blue Moon. Stiles and Derek celebrate.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984156
Kudos: 41





	Purple Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek Week 2020: Blue Moon. I had originally planned something else for this prompt but that fic kept just growing and growing, so I decided to write something else for this instead of rushing my original idea. I'll hopefully finish and post it soon too :) This was also inspired by Ace Sterek Week and today's prompt that's cake. Thank you Cera for betaing!

"What's the occasion?" Derek asked, looking at the purple, half sphere shaped cake that Stiles was unboxing. 

"Blue Moon," Stiles said. He was fully focused on his task, not wanting to accidentally drop the cake in his attempt to place it on a plate. 

"Blue Moon?"

"Yeah, I read from one of Peter's books that born wolves celebrate the Blue Moon because they believe those months have been blessed by the Moon Goddess. Was it untrue?" Stiles asked, finally looking at Derek. 

"No, we do celebrate it, but more often than not in my family the celebration was in the form of everyone joining in on the full moon run." 

"You mean to tell me that instead of stuffing myself with cake, I should spend the night running in the cold and dark preserve with you guys?" 

Derek grinned. 

"Exactly." 

" _Yeeeeah_ , I think I like my way of celebrating better," Stiles said before reaching for a knife that he'd placed on the table earlier. 

Derek let his eyes follow Stiles' movements for a second before asking. 

"Why not blue?" 

"Hmm?" 

"The shape of the cake is clearly representing the moon, but why is the cake purple and not blue?" 

"Well, purple was actually a shade of blue until pretty late. That's why the poem says 'violets are blue,' instead of purple," Stiles paused. He had just cut a triangle shaped piece out of the cake, and was now carefully moving it on a smaller plate.

"And with a blue cake I couldn't have done this." Stiles raised the plate so Derek could see better. 

In addition to the purple frosting, the cake had three different colored layers. From top to bottom: white, gray and black. 

"You realize that's actually backwards," Derek pointed out, not knowing what else to say. He was feeling… _touched?_

Although the two of them had been dating for almost six months, Derek hadn't dared to tell Stiles that he's asexual until earlier that month. He'd been so relieved when Stiles had simply accepted it and then asked if he'd ever accidentally crossed Derek's boundaries before, told that he expected to be punched in the face if he _ever_ did it again. Because Derek deserved to feel safe in their relationship. Derek had as much say on things as Stiles did, and if he didn't want to have sex with Stiles then they wouldn't have sex. 

That was when Derek had kissed the young man silent before making love with him for the rest of the night. 

"You're talking to the pack's researcher, dude. Of course I know! But I thought a purple cake was more fitting than a black one but if you don't want it, I can always eat it all by myself," Stiles teased, waving the plate on Derek's face. 

Quickly, Derek snatched it from Stiles' hand. 

"Hey!" 

Derek threw a grin at Stiles's way while walking towards the couch with the cake and a fork in hand. 

"Thank you for the cake!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
